Time Judgement
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Judgement has begun and Valerie is being chased by a termintor chick who seeks her life. To make things worse, Danny realizes he is about to become the very thing his parents predicted he will be, a halfa.
1. Prologue: Not too far

**YES! THE SEQUEL I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO FOREVER! Now that I've finally finished my two other fan fictions and almost my last one, I can do some of my favorite ones. This is the sequel to Time Incline. I know most of you guys haven't read those yet, but I promise you'll like this one. Review please!**

In Fenton Works, Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz were each on separate computers working on bringing Danny and Sam back to their normal time line. The time portal glowed purple and a bright white light beamed in front of the room, and then Danny and Sam appeared. Everyone smiled and gave a group hug to the returning team.

"There is still another one out there, guys," Danny warned. "This time, he's not after me."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Valerie glared with her arms crossed. "Just when I thought this day just couldn't get any worse, it gets worse."

"Welcome to the invasion of the Terminators," Tucker grinned.

"Tucker, you'll be coming with me this time," Danny informed his teammate.

"Sweet, now I can finally shoot those ass holes!"

"You also need to watch your _loud voice_," Sam said sarcastically with her arms folded.

"Terminator 399 will be coming along since he has a resetting program. I will calculate the mission he needs to complete in order to make sure that Terminator doesn't ruin the time frame," Valerie informed the team. Everyone smiled, and then got Tucker and Danny ready for their journey.

The time portal started glowing purple again before it beamed Danny, Tucker, and Terminator 399 into the past. The time the trio went to was the month before Danny became a Halfa.

Dr. Technus died only three months ago from a laboratory accident. Danny, on the other hand, was a young fourteen-year-old teenager with mental issues after the incident with the Terminator at ten years old. His teachers thought he was suicidal and the students thought he was crazy, but his friends knew why Danny was the way he was. He would soon have to lead a group of rebels against an army of Terminators. This gave him pressure.

Danny, Tucker, and Terminator 399 found themselves in the middle of a ghetto in front of some homeless scums smoking cigarettes. They seem startled when they found two kids and a naked man appear above a large glowing circle. All the cigarettes dropped on the concrete ground and all the men froze in place. Danny and Tucker didn't really care about the fact they were being watched by three men and the fact that Terminator 399 was naked.

"Looks like we're on time," Danny said while looking at his watch.

"We should probably get Phil here some clothes," Tucker reminded Danny.

"You gave it a name!"

"He is on our side and nobody's gonna believe his name is 399."

"Good point."

Danny and Tucker walked down the ghetto with their naked terminator to give him some clothes. They came across a concert where a man was singing about world peace with star sunglasses, a pair of jeans, and a black leather jacket. Terminator 399 stepped through the crowd and climbed up the stage to face the singer.

"May I have your clothes?" Terminator 399 asked. The rock star singer just looked at the terminator like he was psycho.

"In your dreams, man," the rock star singer replied.

Terminator 399 ripped the jacket off the male singer before stripping off the jeans. After putting the clothing on, he jumped off the stage and snatched a biker's motorcycle keys. The biker marched up to the terminator who got on the motorcycle.

"Hey, are you waiting for me to kick your ass!" the biker yelled as Terminator 399 snatched his sunglasses, threw him against the crowd, and put the sunglasses on.

_"In your dreams, man," _Terminator 399 said before driving the bike down the road.

Danny and Tucker gave each other glances after watching the terminator's performance.

"At least he's not naked," Danny said.


	2. Intruder

**Time for the story to begin. Just remember this, the Danny from this and the future time line are only a year apart, so they'll be hard to tell apart. This includes Tucker himself. Review please!**

Danny, from the present time frame, was riding his motor scooter down the sidewalk. The cars passed by and he knew it will be a matter of time before they would disappear. Everyday Danny looked in the mirror and compared himself with the older version of himself he met at ten years old. He was becoming more like the person he would become. This scared him. A lot of the reason was because he wasn't strong, brave, or heroic. Danny was just a weakling who was picked on by kids bigger and stronger than him. How could he lead an army of rebels against the very thing that will destroy all humanity or try to?

All of his life, Danny tried to explain the things he saw and what he knew. Nobody believed the terminators would one day come and destroy all of humanity. Danny had tried to keep the terminator story to himself, but it was becoming clear to everyone what he saw and knew. The kids at school would make fun of him and call him crazy. Even his parents were claimed to be crazy. Who would believe that a bunch of cyborgs would take over the earth? Certainly not the world.

Danny parked his motor scooter by the Nasty Burger, which was closed for the day. He checked Tucker's PDA and it showed a red blinking dot in the middle of the Nasty Burger. Danny took a card from his pocket and slid it between the crack of the door. The door unlocked and Danny entered the restaurant. The place was dark and there was nobody in sight. Danny followed the map of the Nasty Burger on the PDA to the location of the red dot. The location led him to a big tank of Nasty Sauce. Danny cocked his eyebrows, and then reached under the tank. He took out a robotic chip. A smile went across his face before he heard a sound behind him.

"Who's there?"

Valerie appeared from behind the door where the employers entered. She shined her flashlight around the area where the Nasty Saucers were. There wasn't any sign of the intruder anywhere. Valerie knew somebody had to have been here. She had seen someone sneak into the Nasty Burger and enter the Employer's Only door.

There were dusty footprints on the floor that lead to the broom closet. Valerie smirked widely and opened the broom closet. To her surprise, she found Danny with a broom in his hands like he was about to attack somebody.

"Danny? What in the world are you trying to pull?" Valerie asked demandingly.

"Look, this isn't what you think. I just happen to have lost a computer chip here and when I heard someone come I thought it was a burglar," Danny lied.

"Uh-huh. Seriously, what are you doing here? It better not have anything to do with your crazy _terminator_ stories!"

"Those _terminator stories_ were from my parents and it's proven to possibly happen. Maybe not now, but when we actually do make robots or cyborgs, it will."

"Sure and you_ happen _to prevent an invasion from happening, am I correct?"

"Uh... no," Danny lied.

There was a sound from outside the room. Valerie looked directly at the tables where the customers sat in. She looked at Danny again who showed a nervous smile on his face while still holding the broom.

"I'm calling the police and see to it that you and whoever works for you get what you deserve."

Valerie closed and locked the broom closet. Danny knew he was trapped inside and could not escape. So far, his plan on trying to prevent what will soon happen was getting him into a deep pickle. This was why it was hard to hide the fact that Danny believed his parents' terminator stories. He got himself into sticky situations like being locked in a broom closet at Nasty Burger.

Danny banged on the door with his fists.

"Common Valerie, open up! Look, I promise not to show my face here again, just open the door!" Danny demanded, but Valerie just ignored him and picked up the phone. Unfortunately, the phone was not working for some _odd_ reason.

"What's wrong with this stupid phone connection," Valerie complained.

Terminator 399 prevented the police call by cutting off the phone lines, because he knew that sooner or later the evil terminator would show her face. He also happen to_ lock _the Nasty Burger door to prevent Valerie's escape. When Valerie tried to open the door, the door wouldn't open. She started becoming a little frightened about the situation she was in. No phone calls, a trespasser that was in a broom closet, and she was locked inside the worst work place on earth.

_"Wonderful."_

Meanwhile, only a block down the road of the Nasty Burger, a circle appeared from the ground and a naked woman appeared. Many civilians who saw this gasped. They just stared at the naked woman in shock. The woman walked up to a yuppie, who worked night shifts, inside a red car.

"I want your clothes," the naked woman demanded.

"What?" the yuppie said dismayed.

Before the yuppie woman had a chance to drive away, the terminator woman grabbed her by the neck and yanked her out of her car. The yuppie found herself thrown on the streets and stripped off of her clothes. The terminator woman put the clothes from the yuppie on herself and entered into the car. The terminator drove toward the Nasty Burger with a huge smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Valerie sat on the floor with a deep glare and kept staring at the door of the broom closet where she trapped Danny. She sighed, and then opened the broom closet where Danny was.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal, you find a way to open the Nasty Burger I'll let you off with a warning and neither of us will be in trouble," Valerie promised. Danny's expression changed to a worried one.

"The Nasty Burger's locked? But you have the keys don't you?" Danny asked concerned.

"Well yes, but..." Valerie said, but before she could finish her sentence Danny ran toward the door and saw the crack of the door sealed. It had been melted by a_ terminator _and he knew it.

"It's sealed!"

Valerie became speechless. She looked at the door closely and knew Danny was right.

"How is that possible?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Danny muttered under his breath.

The terminator was behind the Nasty Burger. She turned her arm into a disintegrator and disintegrated the back door. The teenagers heard the blast and jumped. Valerie gave a yelp.

"What was that?" Valerie asked in a freaked-out tone.

"I have no idea, but I would not wanna check it out if I were you."

Valerie didn't listen to Danny's warning. She turned on her flashlight and searched left and right to find the intruder who sealed the door shut and made that strange blast. So far, everything seemed normal. There wasn't an item out of place until Valerie came to the back of the Nasty Burger. She saw the back door was gone as if it had _disappeared_.

"Oh my..." Valerie said before she heard a sound outside in the dark.

The terminator was inside the Nasty Burger and heard Valerie speak from the back door and followed the sound. She saw Valerie walk quickly toward a sixteen wheeler truck.

Valerie went inside the back of a sixteen wheeler where the sound came from. The back was empty besides cobwebs and dust. Her eyebrows cocked before she turned around and saw terminator 399 in front of her.

"Where is Danny Fenton?" Terminator 399 asked.

"If I tell you will you let me go?" Valerie asked terrified.

_"Yes."_

"He's inside the Nasty Burger."

Terminator 399 began to close the back doors of the back of the sixteen wheeler.

"You said you'd let me go!" Valerie said.

"I lied," Terminator 399 admitted before closing and locking the sixteen wheeler truck with a metal bar he bent with his strength.

"NO! LET ME GO PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"


	3. The Nasty Fight

**I got so into the action I started making another chapter. It had to take a lot of fighting-my-temptation for me to stop this one chapter right here. I know you guys will like it, especially if you're male. There's alot of gun fighting going on here. Review please!**

Terminator 399 faced the terminator who was going after Valerie. She glared deeply as her two arms turned into guns. The terminator started shooting crazy bullets as Terminator 399 quickly ran toward the terminator and threw her against the dumpster which burst into a million pieces. Trash flew everywhere and even landed on the windows of several cars and the Nasty burger restaurant.

When Danny saw the flying trash and metal parts of a dumpster crash against the windows, he knew the terminator had returned to _hunt him _again. He dug in the back of his shirt and pulled out a VHS assault rifle and load it up. Danny jumped out the broken window quietly and saw the terminator throw a metal part of the dumpster in the air before she loaded up her gun arms. Danny was about to fire when he noticed the terminator woman was being fired at by someone else. He saw the familiar face of the terminator who protected him at ten years old.

"I'm ready for you, sucker," Terminator 399 glared while he reloaded his M-16.

"Mm, you seem to be advanced. Foley must've done some extras to you, but you cannot prevent me from destroying what must be destroyed," the terminator woman replied before being shot at with bullets from a VHS assault rifle. Half of her arm ripped out before she turned her head to see Danny reloading his rifle.

"Remember me, bitch?" Danny glared with his sarcasm.

The terminator woman quickly started shooting Danny in a second after his comment. He hid behind the wall of the Nasty Burger. Danny was able to notice the arm he shot off the terminator returning and repairing itself back onto the body of the terminator. This one, Danny could tell, was more advanced than the last terminator he saw when he was ten.

"You must be from this past. Just as cocky as you _will _be."

It took a second for the woman terminator to get behind Danny and punch him across the black top from behind the Nasty Burger. Danny hit hard on his side with the side of his arm scraped and blood seeping out. He reloaded his gun and started shooting again. A second later, the gun was ripped out of Danny's hands by the terminator woman and Danny was being hung by the neck. He could barely breathe.

"I don't have time for you. I've got bigger fish to fry."

"Kiss my ass!" the future Tucker shouted before shooting his M-16 at the terminator and her and Danny fell onto the ground. With the robotic hand still around Danny's neck Danny could barely breathe. The future Tucker came and freed his best friend from the robotic hand. Danny started coughing.

The terminator woman changed her arms into guns again and started shooting at the future Tucker. The future Tucker and Danny started blasting bullets at the terminator while running their butts inside the Nasty Burger.

"Thanks Tuck. I owe ya," Danny said without knowing it was his best friend from a future time line.

_"You owe me alright!" _Tucker glared before shooting at the terminator.

"I don't think it's after me this time."

"Of coarse not! That son of a bitch already did that mission when you were ten."

"I know _that_!"

There were shots being heard from the terminator shooting the bullets as if the cyborge itself was a machine gun.

"Then you know that this one is after someone else important."

"Who?"

"That would be Commander 4 of the Rebels."

"Hold on, you know this _how_?"

"I'm psychic," Tucker said sarcastically. "Danny, seriously, haven't you noticed that the future you from when you were 10 and you today are not that many years apart?"

It dawned on Danny that the _Tucker_ he was talking to was from the future. Before Danny could say anymore, a huge sixteen wheeler ran over the terminator shooting at the two boys. The vehicle drove near the boys, and then the door opened with Terminator 399 inside.

"Get in!" Terminator 399 ordered the boys.

Danny and future Tucker went inside the truck. The sixteen wheeler started speeding out of the area where the restaurant was at. Since Danny was unaware of Valerie's presents in the back of the truck, he did not know it was her body that slammed against the backside of the truck. Terminator 399 drove as fast as he could with the terminator woman behind him who jacked a tow truck.

"I'm guessing you're on our side," Danny said to Terminator 399.

"Yeah, I also gave him some new upgrades," Tucker grinned before some bullets came bouncing off the truck. "SHIT!"

From behind the tow truck the terminator woman was driving, the future Danny in his ghost form was flying after her. Future Danny fazed through the truck and kicked the terminator against the door of the running vehicle. The woman grabbed future Danny's foot and turned him to where his head slammed on the floor of the truck. Future Danny reached his hands on the wheel and turned it left. The terminator woman turned the wheel on the right to fight against future Danny's grip.

Meanwhile, the past Danny inside the sixteen wheeler saw the tow truck sliding left and right continually. His eyebrows cocked.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"The other you is fighting against the terminator," Terminator 399 answered.

"If that is what I'll be someday, I must one crazy son of a bitch."

"Get me out of here you... Danny, Tucker?" Valerie said after she opened the back window to the sixteen wheeler.

"Valerie? Okay, what is _she _doing here!" Danny asked freaking out.

"_She's_ the one that bitch is trying to terminate," future Tucker answered.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on and why _you guys _are trying to kidnap me?" Valerie asked in anger.

"Technically, _he's_ kidnapping you," Danny defended while pointing at Terminator 399. "I just got dragged here."

"We're also being chased by a cyborg who wants you dead," future Tucker added as the tow truck came beside the sixteen wheeler. The future Danny was on top of the terminator woman in the two front seats with his foot stuck on the steering wheel. The terminator lifted her foot on the future Danny's chest and kicked him through the door, and then he fazed into the sixteen wheeler right on top of future Tucker and his past self. Valerie started screaming.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" future Tucker yelled before the tow truck slammed onto the side of the sixteen wheeler.

"Can you excuse me, and Val, _stop screaming_," the future Danny ordered before fazing through the truck and onto the hook of the tow truck.

"You're right, he is _one crazy son of a bitch_," Valerie agreed with Tucker, not knowing the person she was talking about was Danny since he was still in ghost form.

The terminator woman pressed a button in the tow truck that turned the hook toward the side. The future Danny started shooting ice cycles at the terminator before seeing the tall building he was about to run into.

"Shit!" Future Danny said before turning intangible.

The hook started slamming into 12-20 story buildings.

Meanwhile, Sam and the past Tucker were looking for Danny since he hadn't _returned _from finding the computer chip under the Nasty Saucer.

"Okay, Danny is late! Where the hell is he!" Sam asked madly before seeing a tow truck with Danny Phantom on the hook that was crashing into 12-20 story buildings. Her and Tucker's jaws dropped as the two trucks passed by like lightning.

_"There's your boyfriend," _Tucker said finally.


	4. Valerie's Understanding

**I've got to say it, I loved how the last chapter went lolz. Here is the next chapter you guys have been waiting for. Review please!**

The future Danny was hanging onto the hook while it slammed into the buildings. He knew he had to attack that terminator sometime. While Danny was still intangible, he swung the hook before using his ghost ray to cut the cord. The hook crashed right on top of the tow truck before Danny jumped on top of the sixteen wheeler truck. The tow truck started tipping on it's side and slid into a random building before exploding sky high.

Terminator 399 kept driving at his speed while the past Danny saw the explosion from the rear view mirror. He sighed and leaned against the seat. Valerie kept her glare as future Danny turned intangible and ended up being right behind the girl.

"399, we're gonna have to come to a stop," future Danny said as Valerie jumped.

"Who are you?" Valerie asked. "and why did you kidnap me?"

"You know who I am," future Danny answered as he changed back to his human form. Valerie jumped again and fell on her bottom. "I'm from a year into the future. The driver is Terminator 399, a cyborg who formally worked for Technus before Tucker made a few adjustments who, by the way, is on shotgun."

"Are you telling me that Tucker is from the future and the guy who locked me in here is a cyborg? You really are crazy!"

"Maybe he's a little crazy, but he's right. How do you explain why he looks like me?" the past Danny said.

"He's a ghost! He probably shape-shifted or something."

"When I was 10 I stole the money from your purse, but you thought it was Mikey," future Danny admitted while rolling his eyes.

"Wait, that was you!" Valerie glared only a second before her expression changed. She dropped onto her knees and looked at the floor. "This cannot be happening."

"My parents knew this would happen. They've known it since the first one tried to destroy them. After that, the last son of a bitch tried to kill me at ten years old and now this one wants you terminated."

Valerie jerked her head up as soon as the future Danny said 'wants you terminated.' She couldn't understand why some cyborg bitch would want her destroyed.

"Why me?"

"You are one of the leaders of the rebels. I'm first in command, Sam is second, you are third, Jazz is fourth, and Tucker's fifth."

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I'm going to be doing rebel shit!"

"That's too bad," the past Danny said sarcastically.

"You will also be the girlfriend of Tucker Foley," Terminator 399 added as the past Danny's eyes popped and he stared at the future Tucker.

"It's true," future Tucker blushed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Valerie glared as the truck came to a stop.

Terminator 399 went inside the gas station and got out chips and drinks. The cashier started getting mad, because Terminator 399 was _shoplifting_.

"HEY MAN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The cashier yelled.

Terminator 399 opened the back door of the sixteen wheeler and threw the drinks and chips. The past Danny was also taken to the back of the truck. He started eating the bag of chips while Valerie continued to glare at Danny.

"Listen Valerie, everything's gonna be okay. After this is over everything will be back to normal," Danny lied. He knew very well that it was a matter of time before the terminators would take over the world.

"I know a liar when I see one. How do you think I knew your belief towards Terminators," Valerie said.

The truck stopped again as Terminator 399 stepped out of the front door along with the future Danny. Sam and Tucker were standing by the Nasty Burger, which was partly destroyed. They saw the future Danny and Terminator 399.

"I'm guessing you're needing our help," the past Tucker guessed.

"We do," Terminator 399 said. The future Danny took his two friends from the past and fazed them into the back of the sixteen wheeler. The kids saw their friend and Valerie in the back.

"Ok, what is _she _doing here!" Sam glared.

"Apparently, I'm supposed to be _third-in-command _in your stupid rebel team against the terminators and the worst part is that I date _Foley_," Valerie explained in anger. Sam was bug-eyed and Tucker grinned.

"She's right," Danny shrugged.

"Sweet!" Tucker grinned widely as the truck started moving again.

"If you touch me, I will kill you," Valerie warned Tucker as he gulped.

"Some girlfriend," Sam said sarcastically.

"We need to be ready for when that bitch comes back," future Danny told the four teenagers in the back. "we need to go to Fenton Works."

Terminator 399 drove the sixteen wheeler towards Fenton Works. As soon as the truck stopped by Danny's home, everyone got out and went into the basement where the lab was. The future Danny walked towards a wall in the lab. He slid a part of the wall to the right and it showed a scanner. Future Danny put his hand on the scanner and the wall automatically opened. There was a small room full of automatic guns. Everyone went inside to get themselves a gun. Sam armed herself with an SAR-21, Terminator 399 replaced his M-16 with an HKG41**-**TGS, the past Tucker armed himself with the Robinson Armament XCR, and Valerie chose the AK-74. Everyone else kept the guns they already had.

Valerie looked at her weapon, and then looked at Terminator 399. Non of this was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be running for her life with two geeks from the future and the three other geeks she knew. Valerie was just going into the Nasty Burger to look for the intruder who broke into the restaurant, and then got dragged into this terminator mess. _This _wasn't supposed to happen.

Tucker noticed Valerie's expression. He knew Valerie wasn't taking the terminator thing very well.

"Hey, it's okay," Tucker promised.

"No it's not! _This _wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to raise money for college and get a job as a banker, not be a commander of some stupid rebel team shooting some ass holes!"

"I wanted to be an engineer, but that _obviously _is not gonna happen."

"I just want things to be back to normal."

"Same here."

Valerie smiled at Tucker for the first time. There was something about Tucker that Valerie never thought she'd ever see. There was some sort of compassion and understanding in him. All Valerie ever knew, until today, about Tucker was that he was a flirtatious boy who drove every girl in school insane. It was only at this time that Valerie understood why he would be her boyfriend.

"Hey lovebirds! Hate to break your little moment, but we gotta roll," future Danny said while loading his gun.

Tucker and Valerie blushed before loading their guns and following the team.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie woke up from a sound in the middle of the night. They went downstairs to see where the noise came from. Their question was answered when the basement door opened and future Danny, future Tucker, Terminator 399, Sam, past Tucker, past Danny, and Valerie came into the Living Room. Everyone froze and stared at the startled parents.

"Who is _he _after this time?" Jack asked.

"Me," Valerie answered.

"Be careful kids and please be home by morning," Maddie begged before her and Jack went back upstairs for bed.

"They _actually _let you guys go out at night passed curfew?" Valerie asked in surprise.

"Yep," past Danny and future Danny answered at the same time.

"Wow, I wish Dad was like that."

The group went out the door and entered the sixteen wheeler truck before driving off. It would be a long journey.


	5. I'm Ready!

**I had to find perfect guns that would fit the characters. I think I made good weapons for the characters, but my brother thought that the future Tucker with an m-16 was unreal lol. He has a point, but the future Tucker is not like the Tucker from the DP show. He's more brave and aggressive. Anyways, review please!**

Valerie continued to stare at the back door of the truck. There were a lot of things on her mind. For one thing, she was holding an AK-74 and another thing, she was being chased by a terminator. Valerie, only yesterday, thought those things never existed. She wasn't sure how long she had stared at the back door. The only thing Valerie knew was that she was in the back of a sixteen wheeler truck being chased by a terminator wanting her head.

Tucker was eating a bag of chips right by Valerie. Sam was leaning on Danny's shoulder asleep while Danny had one arm around his girlfriend and the other holding the VHS. Both the boys smiled. They didn't talk, because they didn't want to wake Sam up. The whole room was quiet.

"You guys are sure quiet," future Tucker grinned with his head turned.

"That's because Sam's asleep and Valerie's in denial. Girls are the talkative people," future Danny said.

"But we're talking and we're guys."

"Tucker, you start talking when you're about to fight some terminators."

The future Tucker showed a glare in his expression. The future Danny showed an evil smirk.

"How did it happen?" Valerie asked while still staring at the back door.

"What happen?" Tucker asked.

"The invation, the terminators, Danny becoming a ghost, everything."

"You'll figure that out very soon. That's another reason why you're with us instead of home. Home is the most dangerous place to be at right now," future Danny answered. Valerie's eyes popped open and she ran over to the back window.

"What do you mean by the _most dangerous place right now_?" Valerie asked in a worried tone.

"Let's just say that the terminator is not _only _after you," Terminator 399 answered.

"Are you telling me that bitch is after my dad!"

"No, she's doing worse. You would've died if you stayed at home."

"Then we need to go back. Dad's at home!"

"It's too late for him, Valerie!" Future Danny glared. "I remember this memory as well as the back of my hand. We'll go back, but it'll be too late."

"If you know this memory so well, then why didn't you just go back earlier to keep my father alive!"

"Because we were too busy focusing on saving the one thing that could defeat the terminators. Sorry I'm doing my job!"

"Ugh, what's the fight all about?" Sam moaned. Apparently, Valerie's yelling woke her up.

"Apparently, your future boyfriend is more selfish then my ex," Valerie glared while folding her arms.

"Maybe I'm more selfish in the present than the future, but he has a point. You're the one who will define the future of our world. Maybe there was a reason your father was to die by the time you came back to the house," Danny defended his future self. Valerie was about to slap Danny before Tucker and Sam held her back.

"Let me go!" Valerie yelled.

"If you want to beat up anybody, beat me up!" Future Danny shouted from the front.

"Gladly," Valerie glared before slapping the future Danny hardly across his face.

"Are you calm now?"

"Yes."

"Then let's focus on going back to Axiom Labs."

Valerie sat on her bottom with her legs crossed. She sighed very deeply before covering her face and having tears seeping from her fingers. She couldn't take the fact that her last time of ever seeing her father would be when she got home. Valerie felt arms around her. She didn't care who it was, she started weeping bitterly on the chest of whoever was comforting her.

"I'm really sorry Valerie. I really am," Valerie heard Tucker's voice say. Tucker was the one who was comforting Valerie.

The truck came to a stop as Valerie looked behind her and saw the back door open. The future Danny and future Tucker were behind the back door. The four teenagers came out of the back of the truck as they heard sounds of crashing inside Axiom Labs.

_"Dad," _Valerie whispered as she quickly loaded her gun and zoomed inside the house.

The rest of the group followed Valerie inside her dad's lab. The lab was filled with broken glass, papers all over the floor, and broken tables. The terminator chick had her arm that looked like an automatic gun pointed at Demon who was panting heavily. Valerie aimed her gun at the terminator and was about to shoot until six bullets hit Demon's chest.

"NO! DAD!" Valerie screamed as the terminator chick turned her head and her prey started shooting like a mad woman.

The terminator woman's feet turned into skates and she started grabbing Valerie by the neck and pinned her against the wall. The terminator smiled very wickedly before turning her arm into a sharp sword.

"You think that little toy of yours is gonna hurt me. You've got a lot of nerve facing me," the terminator glared as the sword started spinning around like a screw.

Tucker started shooting his XCR at the terminator and she flew right into a large computer filled with wires. Valerie started shedding tears as she ran over to her father who was lying on the ground with blood spreading all over his chest and a pool of it spread on the floor. His eyes were wide open while lying there breathlessly. Valerie knew that the future Danny was right, it was _too late_.

"She will pay, Dad. That bitch will pay," Valerie promised as the computer started shaking while making a whistling sound. Everyone looked at the computer, and then at the wires that were under Valerie's legs.

"Valerie!" Tucker called as Valerie turned her face and felt a sharp and painful shock all over her body. The wires managed to grab her entire body and making her glow and bright red.

The future Danny, the future Tucker, and Terminator 399 looked at this sight without emotion. Valerie's scream was loud enough to be heard from two stories up. A bright red glow grew brighter, and then dimmed out. Valerie appeared in a black steel suit with red glowing lines. There was a helmet that covered her head besides her face. The only people that weren't surprised by this were future Danny, future Tucker, and Terminator 399.

Valerie gasped loudly. She saw the suit she was in and discovered the high tech guns she had in her bag that connected to her suit.

"Your eyes have now been opened Valerie Gray," Terminator 399 announced to Valerie. "Are you ready to fight for mankind?"

For the first time since Valerie had been dragged into the terminator business, she had actually _wanted _to fight the terminators. For the first time, Valerie had realized why the future Danny refused to save her father. The future Danny knew that it wasn't about preventing the future from happening, it was about fighting for the future. There are some things that are not meant to be changed. Valerie was meant for the fight for mankind and it had to take a big kick in the gut for her to realize her mission.

Valerie took her newly high tech gun and loaded it like a pro. She then said, _"I'm ready!"_


	6. The Attack at Fenton Works

**Now Valerie is finally part of the group and getting her act together. Danny's permanent transformation is coming up very soon. Review please!**

Valerie saw food on her plate and started eating barely. She was still depressed about the death of her father. Everyone could see that. Not to mention Valerie had to move in with her aunt since she had no parents now. The only good news was that Valerie now had a new suit and new weapons since her father's death. The terminators made it more possible for the human rebels to defeat the machines.

Everyone was eating at Fenton Works except for Terminator 399 since he was a cyborg and didn't need to eat. He just stood outside the kitchen to alert everyone if the terminator woman ever decided to show her face again.

"Are you gonna eat?" Danny asked.

"I'm not really hungry," Valerie muttered as she left the table and entered the Living Room.

Maddie sighed. She felt sorry that Valerie lost her father, because of the terminator. Maddie felt lucky that the terminators had not killed almost all of mankind yet. She knew the time was coming. Even Jack knew the time was coming. This was exactly what the parents have been warning everyone of Amity Park about.

After the future Danny had finished eating, he left the table and stared out the window. It seemed like he was waiting for something to happen. The past Danny went over to his future self's side to figure out what he would one day have to wait for.

"What's happening?" Danny asked.

"Remember when I told you that the terminator's mission wasn't only to terminate Valerie?" Future Danny asked.

"Yes."

"She went to Axiom Labs to find Plasmius' location."

"Plasmius?"

"Vlad Masters, Dad's _college buddy_."

Danny cocked his eyebrows. While he was doing that, Maddie and Jack started having a flashback to what their future son told them when they were young adults.

_"... and whatever you do, don't trust Vlad in the near future."_

_"Why?" Maddie asked._

_"Long Story," Danny muttered._

"Vlad. You once told us to not trust him in the near future. What happens to him?" Maddie asked her future son.

"When I told you that, the accident never happened yet. The prototype," the future Danny explained as his past self's eyes widened.

"I remembered that, but what does that have to do with Vlad not being trusted?"

"The accident gave him ecto acne ruined his life. After he found out you and Jack were married, he became jealous, because he wanted to be your husband. The terminator's other mission is to have him make a deal with Technus and that's when they will plan the invasion."

Jack dropped a plate of fudge after he heard his future son explain about Vlad. His jaw dropped and his mouth hung wide open. There were no words to explain the reaction towards this news.

"You never told us this before, why?" Jazz glared with her arms crossed.

"Because it never happened yet," future Danny answered while rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's happening now," the past Danny said. He saw the terminator chick with a hug machine gun on her arm. "DUCK!"

Everyone duck behind furniture as a hug blast of bullets came streaming through the windows. Danny quickly got his VHS and started shooting from behind the couch along with Sam and Terminator 399. The future Danny was next to the door while changing into his ghost form. The terminator kicked the door open as the door slammed onto Jazz on the bottom of the steps.

"Jazz!" Danny shouted.

"She'll be fine! Get your butt in the lab!" Future Danny glared as he took the terminator's arm and swung her into the kitchen.

The past Danny nodded and quickly ran down the steps. He was running out of breath. He kept his gun with him and hid inside the portal that his parents had been testing on. Danny bit his bottom lip hardly while clutching the rifle in his hands. He soon heard the door open and saw his friends Sam and Tucker run down the stairs with their guns. The two friends saw Danny inside the portal.

"Danny, get out of there. It's more dangerous in there than it is out there," Sam warned Danny.

"I can handle it!" Danny glared as his hand pressed a button on the side of the portal. Lights appeared all around the portal and he gasped.

"Danny!"

Danny felt waves of pain all around his body. He started screaming so loudly it was heard from upstairs.

Upstairs, where the terminator was shooting the family and friends, the future Tucker started blasting bullets with his M-16 and Terminator 399 was shooting from behind the wall of the kitchen. There was a scream that came from Danny downstairs. Jack and Maddie gasped at the sound of their present son while their future son flew through the wall. The terminator found herself being blasted with a giant ecto ball. She was thrown through the wall of the kitchen and into the garage. The only parts of the terminator that was seen were her legs.

"Is it over?" Valerie asked before hearing the wall breaking off and seeing a robot skeleton inside the kitchen. The arms of the robot were two blades that spun around each arm. "Oh shit."

The terminator's feet turned into skates and she zoomed towards Valerie. She was able to move out of the way in time before shooting the terminator woman with an ecto gun. The feet broke right off. This gave Valerie enough time to reload her gun and start shooting off the head.

After the terminator was both feetless and headless, Valerie sighed and fell onto the floor on her knees. The future Danny came to Valerie's side.

"It's not over yet," the future Danny warned.

The terminator's middle body dragged itself towards the head and it screwed back in place including the feet. Valerie started panting before getting up and running towards Jazz to help lift the door off of her. Her left leg was fractured from the door slamming on top of her.

"Are you okay, Jazzy pants?" Jack asked his daughter before noticing the robotic terminator coming towards them.

"For now!" Jazz answered.

The terminator was coming closer and lifted it's two arms that were spinning around with the two blades.

"HEY BITCH!" A voice shouted from the door of the basement, which lead to the lab. It was a fourteen-year-old boy with white hair, green eyes, a black suit, and a VHS Assult Rifle that was glowing silver. This ghost boy started loading his gun and aimed at the robotic terminator. "KISS MY ASS!"

The terminator's robotic structure started blasting into pieces and they all went everywhere. The arms, legs, head, top and lower body, and feet all went to every part of the room. Jack and Maddie took their daughter and helped her into the RV while the others ran inside along with them. The future Danny started driving the RV across the road until everyone was sure that the terminator wasn't following them. Everyone sighed in relief.

"She's gone," Jack sighed in relief.

"For now," future Danny said.


	7. Road Trip

**Danny Phantom has finally appeared! Now to find out what's going to happen. I hope you like this. Review please!**

It was pretty obvious where the future Danny was driving everyone in the RV to. By the time fifteen minutes passed by, there was a sign that read "Welcome to Indiana". The past Danny bit his bottom lip while watching the sign pass by. He sighed very deeply. Sam tapped on the glass window of the vehicle before leaning back in her seat.

"So, what happened in the lab that gave you the new look?" Valerie asked Danny from the very back seat.

"I was inside the portal and I accidentally pressed the on button," Danny shrugged before looking out the window again.

"Danny, we told you it was too risky to go in there!" Jack glared at his son.

"You could've gotten killed!" Maddie added as the future Danny showed a crooked smile.

"Sorry Mom," Danny apologized.

Jack and Maddie sighed deeply before looking at their future son who was driving the RV. They both smiled quaintly.

"We'll be in Wisconsin in several hours. Valerie's aunt will probably be really pissed, but at least you'll all be together until the invasion takes place," future Danny announced to everyone in the RV.

"I still can't believe you got your powers by being stupid," Valerie glared as future Danny smirked.

"You can call it stupidity and you can call it an accident. It's still karma," future Danny shrugged.

"Karma?"

"Things that are meant to happen. I was meant to be a ghost boy and you were meant to be third-in-command."

"What am I like in your time line?"

"Basically the same as you are now: stubborn, anger problems, bravery, and the shooting type who never asks questions first."

"He's right you know," Tucker said in a grin as Valerie stuck a paper cup in Tucker's mouth.

"Are you always like this?" Valerie asked annoyingly.

"Yep and always will be," the past Danny answered with a relaxing smile while Valerie started rolling her eyes.

"So, what's gonna happen after we defeat that bitch? Are we gonna go back to Amity Park or are we going into hiding or something?" Valerie asked the future Danny.

"Some things Valerie, you're gonna have to figure out yourself."

Valerie sighed while crossing her arms. Tucker bit both his lips while looking up at the roof of the RV.

It only took several more hours for the future Danny to come to a stop on the side of the road. Everyone got out of the RV while the future Danny and future Tucker pushed the assault vehicle inside the forest where nobody could see it. Everyone slept inside the RV where the ghost alarm would go off if the terminator ever came back. Terminator 399 had to be shut off manually in order to keep the ghost alarm from going off when Jack turned it on. Terminator 399 stood up with his eyelids shut and no breath coming out of his mouth. The future Tucker got out some tools and started unscrewing the head of the terminator who was to protect Valerie. Valerie examined future Tucker with curiosity in the young girl's mind.

The future Tucker looked at Valerie and started chuckling before taking a computer chip from the terminator's brain.

"What's so funny?" Valerie asked.

"I find it entertaining when you are curious about my work," future Tucker answered while still messing with the mechanical brain of the cyborg.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the circuits inside the cyborg. There's a curtain way you have to clean it or the robot won't think right, or in this case, the _terminator_."

"Oh."

Future Tucker bit his bottom lip while taking out a ball that was the size of a baseball. Valerie's eyebrows rose up while the future Tucker pressed a button on the ball and black liquid poured out of a small hole. Valerie's jaw dropped wide open

"That's waste. When the terminator thinks, it has to have oil to prevent rusting," future Tucker explains as Valerie nodded with her mouth still open. The future Tucker put the ball back inside the terminator's brain along with the computer chip. He then, closed the head up and the skin healed back up.

Valerie smiled while watching future Tucker fixing up Terminator 399. The future Tucker started chuckling again. He kissed Valerie on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "you should make moves like that to him" while pointing his eyes at his past self.

Valerie looked at the past Tucker who was having a conversation with Danny. There was a smile that developed in Valerie's face. Valerie knew she was starting to really like Tucker more than Valerie expected. She started walking over to the past Tucker as he and Danny looked at Valerie.

"I'll be going," Danny said before walking over to Sam. Tucker looked right at Valerie to find out what she had to say.

"Things are going crazy, huh?" Tucker asked.

"Tell me about it," Valerie agreed before letting out a sigh.

"What's it like to be part of our group?"

"There are a lot of things on my mind. Things that have happened and things that will happen. Then, there are the things I think are already happening."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's that terminator who wants to kill me, then there's the whole Vlad and Technus thing, and then... there's you."

"Oh, you mean the boyfriend-girlfriend thing?"

"Basically."

Tucker smiled a little bit. He wasn't expecting Valerie to start really liking him for a long time. Then again, Tucker's future self was only a year apart from the past Tucker. For his whole life, he wanted to find the one girl who would go out with him. No girl in school ever wanted to go out with Tucker Foley, he was a nerd. Tucker, as girl crazy as he was, never kissed a girl in his whole life. Danny had kissed Sam a thousand times and this made Tucker jealous.

Valerie could see a bit of happiness in Tucker's eyes. She pressed her lips against Tucker's lips. Tucker put his arms around Valerie while kissing her back. Tucker hugged his tongue around Valerie's tongue while his lips closed around Valerie's lips. Their lips kept moving continuously before finally ending their french kissing. In the end, the two teenagers started chuckling soundly before Tucker started kissing Valerie on the neck.

"Wow," Valerie whispered before Tucker finished his kiss and put his hand on Valerie's cheek.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I _finally _have a girlfriend," Tucker smiled as Valerie leaned her head on her new boyfriend's shoulder and Tucker put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jazz went up to the future Danny to help make the fire. Jazz also wanted to ask her future brother a question.

"Why is it whenever you go to a different time line you bring someone new?"

"What do you mean?" Future Danny questioned.

"Well, when you protected Mom and Dad, you brought me with you, and then you brought Sam when you protected you and I, and now you brought Tucker. What's up with that?" Jazz asked again.

"Volunteers. You volunteered to protect Mom and Dad. Sam volunteered to protect you and myself. Tucker, _obviously _we all knew this was coming, and so I chose him. It's important we make sure that our mission goes as it's supposed to. There are specific things we are not sure of, but the ones we are sure we must do."

"What things were you not sure of?"

"On our first mission to protect Mom and Dad, I wasn't sure if I was to include Vlad or not. When I was assigned to protect you, I wasn't sure where to meet you at and how to explain to you that there was a terminator after you and me."

"Wow."

"Jazz, you can never be sure what the future holds, but the future you are sure of is the one that counts. No matter what you are unsure of, you must do your mission."

Jazz sighed deeply while nodding her head. Everyone slept that night and were waiting for the next day to arrive.


	8. Vlad's Castle Filled With Machines

**We will be seeing Vlad soon and that is when we will be seeing fireworks. I hope you like this next chapter I wrote. Review please!**

The future Danny and future Tucker woke up very early at six in the morning. They knew they had to get to Wisconsin as quickly as possible. The terminator woman may appear at anytime and the two boys had to make sure everyone went to Vlad's place on time. Future Tucker turned on Terminator 399 after future Danny turned off the ghost alarm on the RV. The future Danny started driving while the future Tucker was on shotgun. Everyone else was asleep while the RV was moving.

Jazz was the first person to wake up after the RV was back on the road. She spotted Terminator 399 holding his rifle while sitting in the middle seat to the right. Jazz yawned and noticed the vehicle moving on the road. She sighed while getting out her TEC-9 pistol and reloaded it.

"I'm guessing you're up," future Danny said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yep. Since when do you get up early?" Jazz asked.

"When you're a ghost, you don't really need that much sleep. Although, I woke up a little earlier just in case that bitch cyborg comes back."

There was a yawn that could be heard from behind Jazz. The past Danny had just woken up and noticed it was not only very early in the morning, but the RV was moving too. He rubbed his eyes and started loading up his rifle.

"Good morning sleepy head. Never seen you wake up early before," Jazz smirked.

"I'm not tired for some reason," Danny shrugged while crossing his arms.

"Your future told me ghosts don't need that much sleep. I'm guessing you'll be sleepless for the rest of your life."

Danny sighed before looking out the window to find out if everybody in the RV had left Indiana or not. It was several more hours before the group made it to Wisconsin. They were all getting closer to Vlad's castle. It would be a matter of time before everyone would make it to their destination. Everyone had their guns loaded and ready to go.

The future Danny saw the castle and knew he made it to Vlad's place. He put the RV to a stop right inside the forest. When the RV stopped, everyone stood up with their armed weapons.

"Ok guys, we need to get inside and find Vlad. He has no idea what he's doing, so do everything I say," future Danny ordered.

"We also have to split up. That terminator needs to be destroyed or there might be a chance the rebels will lose," future Tucker reminded his friend.

"You have a point, Tuck. We'll split up. Mom, Dad, Jazz, and my younger self will go with me. The rest of you guys will go with Tucker," future Danny ordered as everyone nodded.

The team split up. The future Danny's team sneaked inside the castle on the bottom floor while the future Tucker's team was on the first floor. Terminator 399 sensed the terminator chick in the Living Room talking to Vlad. Although, the terminator shape-shifted to make herself look like Maddie. Vlad was talking to the terminator about his discovery of the computer chip and the robot technology.

"Maddie, I am so glad to see you have come over to help me with my new invention. Dr. Technus' discovery of the chip was utmost fascinating, don't you agree?" Vlad asked the terminator who looked like Danny's mother.

"Yes, it is. This discovery will affect the future," the terminator woman smirked wickedly.

The future Tucker hid behind the wall that lead to the Living Room along with the rest of the team. He furrowed his eyebrows as Valerie changed into her high tech suit.

"You have a plan?" Valerie whispered.

"I do," Terminator 399 said without emotion as he took out his HKG41**-**TGS in one hand and shot the terminator's head off to where you could see wires popping out of it's neck. Vlad's eyes popped wide open and he jumped to the other side of the room.

"What in blazes is that?" Vlad asked as he saw Valerie shoot the terminator woman.

"THIS IS FOR MY DAD, YOU BITCH!" Valerie yelled as she shot nine bullets into the terminator woman and she fell out the window. Valerie reloaded her gun in less than a second.

"And don't you be going anywhere, you son of a bitch!" Sam shouted at Vlad while pointing her gun at him.

"Who are you and can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Vlad demanded as he heard and explosion from the basement.

"Is Technus downstairs?" Valerie asked the future Tucker.

"No, judgment has finally begun," future Tucker explained as cracks started developing from underneath the floor.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"We don't have time to worry about him, we need to destroy that bitch and take this ass hole!" Future Tucker told Sam.

Valerie took Vlad by the arm and a jet sled appeared from under her feet. Valerie crashed through the window with Vlad in her hands and flew away from the castle. Future Tucker, his past self, Sam, and Terminator 399 jumped out of the window as the terminator chick finished fixing herself from Valerie's nine shots. She turned her arm into a machine gun and started shooting Valerie who was in the air.

Meanwhile, on future Danny's team, they all went to the basement to set up the bombs, but they were attacked by a hug amount of machines. There were mechanical arms that attacked the future Danny while Maddie and Jack started shooting with their rifles at the machine that was holding their future son. The arm kept crushing the future Danny onto the floor while he tried to gain his consciousness.

"Don't... worry... about... me..." future Danny told his parents before using his ecto blast to free himself before breaking one of the mechanical arms. "You guys get to Tucker's team! Jazz and my younger self will find a way to get rid of these dam machines that son of a bitch created!"

Jack and Maddie agreed and climbed up the window out of the basement and outside to where Valerie was dodging the terminator's bullets with Vlad in both hands. The parents reloaded their guns and started shooting the terminator woman with tons of bullets. The terminator woman started shooting Jack and Maddie with her machine gun, but kept missing, because the parents hid behind the wall of the castle.

"HEY BITCH! YOU WANT ME DON'T CHA? WELL COME AND GET ME!" Valerie challenged as soon as she dropped Vlad. She started shooting the terminator woman before quickly flying out. The terminator woman launched rockets from under her feet and started following Valerie.

After Maddie discovered the terminator woman was flying after Valerie, she ran up to Vlad who was lying on the ground and shot him in the kneecap.

"Ow _damn_!" Vlad cried while putting pressure on his shot knee.

"You damn son of a bitch! I should've known you'd be part of this, this... making of the terminators!" Maddie shouted madly at Vlad who was already confused as it was.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Vlad glared confusingly.

"That woman you saw that's trying to kill us. She was created because of you and Technus," future Tucker explained in anger.

"WHAT?" Vlad gasped bug eyed.

"The terminators aren't made yet, but they will be and today is the day the machines take over your lab. Not too long from now, Technus will create cyborgs like me called terminators. Three of them will be sent back in time. One, that looks like me, will be sent back to destroy Jack and Maddie to prevent their son's existence, who is the leader of the rebel team. Another terminator that is more advanced will be sent back in time to when Danny is ten to prevent him and his sister's existence. The woman you just saw will also be sent to prevent the third-in-commander's existence named Valerie Gray," Terminator 399 explained to Vlad as his mouth slowly dropped.

"You mean... the machines I created are bent on destroying Maddie? But... I don't understand! They were bent on destroying..." Vlad said before Maddie interrupted.

"Let me guess, my husband Jack. You expect too much, Vlad. All you people come up with weapons like the atomic bomb and all. All you can ever create is death," Maddie glared at Vlad. "Did you even know my husband and I were put in a mental hospital, because I warned everyone about these, these, cyborgs?"

"N,n,no, I had no idea."

"Say, where's Danny and Jazz?" The future Tucker asked the parents.


	9. The Attack of the Machines

**Can you believe this story is getting close to being done? This story isn't very popular anyway and here I was planning on making a sequel since Terminator has made its latest film. Oh well, at least these Terminator crossovers were fun while they lasted. Review please!**

After Jack and Maddie had left to help the future Tucker's team, the future Danny landed on solid ground. He was wounded from the mechanical arms smashing him onto the ground, who knows how many times. He had a piercing headache. Jazz went over to her future brother to aid him while the past Danny flew over to the main computer of the mechanical arms. The arms started attacking Danny with electricity coming from its hands. Danny went behind inside the machine itself.

Jazz examined the future Danny's wounds on the stairwell to prevent the machines from reaching the two kids. Jazz put a cold wet rag on her future brother's forehead while trying to stop the bleeding he had on his shoulder.

"You look bad," Jazz said as she heard the mechanical arms beating on the wall next to the stairwell.

"You have to go after _me_," future Danny muttered to his sister.

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself. My past self is just a beginner. He doesn't know how to control his powers yet. Go or I'll disappear!"

Jazz nodded and went downstairs. She couldn't find her brother anywhere. The arm got a hold of Jazz and lifted her off the ground.

"AHHH!" Jazz screamed as she felt her whole body being crashed onto the wall. Her eyes were closed, because she knew her body would be crushed into pieces or _so she thought_.

The past Danny was inside the machine and started seeing different wires. He narrowed his eyebrows and started grabbing all the wires at once. Although, before he could yank them out, Danny disappeared. He was _inside _the machine.

Jazz opened her eyes and saw she was still against the wall where she was before. The machine wasn't doing anything. Only a second later, the mechanical arm put the young girl down. Jazz took out her pistol and was about to shoot until the machine started showing a number on its main computer.

"Self destruct sequence activated. Self destructing in 30, 29, 28..." the computer said as Jazz put her gun away and started running before she realized that her brother was still around somewhere.

"Danny! Where are you?" Jazz called her brother while being scared out of her mind.

"24, 23, 22..." the machine counted down as Jazz noticed a compartment on the machine. She opened it and looked inside, but there was nobody there. Jazz saw the wires and yanked them out as the machine turned off and so did the countdown.

Danny reappeared inside the machine gasping for breath. Jazz was surprised by her brother's reappearance, but still put her hand out to help him out of the machine. Danny hugged his sister while still breathing hardly.

"Thank you," Danny whispered.

"Danny, what happened?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"I don't know. For one second I was trying to rip the cords out and next thing you know I was _inside _the machine. I commanded it to self destruct so I could destroy the machine, but I didn't know how to get out."

"That would explain the self destruct sequence being activated."

"Hey guys!" Future Danny called while holding the wet rag on his forehead. "I hate to be the one with bad news, but we're about to face more company."

"You mean that thing is not the only machine here?" Jazz asked shockingly.

"This lab is filled with machines and do you really believe that mechanical shit was the one who took over this lab? It was just controlled by that terminator bitch."

"Than who is the main machine responsible for taking over Vlad's lab?" The past Danny wondered as the three teenagers saw a big screen computer turn on by itself.

The big screen started running by itself. It showed Technus' face on the main screen, which didn't surprise the future Danny too much since he had seen this way too many times. The future Danny kept a glare while his past self and his past sister gasped in horror.

"Interesting. That old coot will believe anything and I never got the chance to thank you Danny for leaving me on the road while I was sent from hospital to hospital until I died of old injury," Technus smirked.

"Wait, I thought you died by a lab accident," the past Danny said.

"That's what they want you to think! I started telling my company, after that incident, about the terminators I saw. I was a little _crazy _during the time, but since I'm a ghost now, I don't really care. I am Technus! Master of all technology, and with this computer and its technology, I shall take over the world!" Technus announced while different machines came from all four walls.

"Great, now what?" Jazz asked in panic.

"We need to get out of here," future Danny told everyone.

Both Dannys grabbed Jazz and fazed her through the machines before zooming upstairs. There were more machines coming from the living room and the kitchen. Jazz took out her pistol and started shooting the machines. The future and past Danny used their powers to fight the machines and escape from the castle. Every machanical machinery came from many different places and even from the ceiling. There was no stopping the machines.

Meanwhile, Valerie was being chased by the terminator woman and continually shooting at her. The terminator woman just kept repairing herself and changing her arms into bullet guns. Valerie knew she had to stop that terminator woman now or the cyborg would keep hunting her for the rest of her life. The machine wasn't programed to stop, so it _had _to be destroyed. Valerie spotted an old mill and showed a smirk on her face. She flew right through the window and hid behind some old machines that were made during the Industrial Revolution.

The terminator woman crashed right in through the very window Valerie went through. The terminator looked left, and then right inside the mill. Valerie was panting while hiding behind the sewing machine. She saw inside the sewing machine some robotic parts. There was a robot head that looked to be very old and looked familiar. Valerie looked very hard and saw an eye of the robot that was dark red. She had seen this on Terminator 399 when Tucker turned him off. She furrowed her eyebrows while reaching inside the machine, without the woman terminator seeing. Valerie got out what was left of the mechanical robot.

The terminator woman heard a sound from somewhere in the room. She started looking towards the sound. There was a sewing machine from the Industrial Revolution, and then she noticed some robotic parts inside the machine that was from the terminator who was assigned to destroy Maddie, but failed to do so. The terminator, then saw Valerie with her gun in her hands.

"You're terminated, bitch," Valerie said darkly as the old terminator, who was half falling apart, pushed the terminator woman through the window into the bottom of the mill wheel. The old terminator, then broke the mill wheel and crushed what was left of the terminator woman until her glowing eyes dimmed, and then turned off. The wheel fell and Valerie looked at the terminator that was falling apart. "Mission complete."

"What is my next mission?" The terminator asked.

"To get you fixed and reprogrammed. I never got your name," Valerie said with a smile.

"Terminator 9.9," Terminator 9.9 answered. "My resent memories have been erased."

"I think that was Maddie. She said she was attacked by a terminator bent on destroying her. I'm guessing that was you and when she destroyed you there, she only destroyed your memory chip. You must've rebooted or something in order for you to ask me what your mission was."

"I did. When a terminator reboots, they forget their resent mission."

"Danny also remembers you. You were also the one who saved him from a terminator bent on destroying him at ten years old. You, my friend, have some work to do in order get ready for that mission," Valerie smirked before giving a wink.


	10. Epilogue: The Time to Fight Back

**Time for the Epilogue. I decided to end this with a cliffhanger in case you guys want a sequel. I could change my mind. Review please!**

The two Dannys and Jazz were still fighting off the machines all around the castle. They all just kept coming and coming. There was no stopping the machines.

"How are we supposed to get rid of these things?" Jazz complained as the trio saw a hole being blasted through the wall. They saw Terminator 399 with two machine guns.

"Sorry I'm late," said Terminator 399 before shooting tons of bullets at the machines attacking Jazz and her two brothers.

The trio escaped through the wall along with Terminator 399. Everyone saw the machines surrounding the mansion while Vlad gasped in horror. He knew this was Technus' doing and that the techno ghost betrayed him. Vlad felt foolish that time. It was obvious why the terminators were bent on destroying everybody and not just whom Vlad wanted, Technus wanted to rule the world in whatever shape or form.

"That traitor," Vlad glared in a whisper.

"You became the traitor when you started working for that son of a bitch," future Danny glared even deeper.

Valerie flew in her jet sled with Terminator 9.9 on the back of her jet sled. Maddie gasped as she saw the fallen apart terminator from when she was young adult. The future Danny smiled and examined the torn up terminator.

"Welcome back. Tucker will be responsible of you from now on," future Danny said while turning his head to face the past Tucker. He nodded while giving a smile.

"You're a nice piece of technology. I'll have you fixed in no time. What's your name?" Tucker asked.

"Terminator 9.9," Terminator 9.9 answered as Maddie's eyes widened.

"That's Terminator 9.9? The terminator that will go back in time and protect my son?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Sure is. His memory chip was destroyed, so he rebooted. When a terminator reboots, it forgets its previous mission," Valerie explained as Maddie nodded.

"Hm, you look familiar, have we met before?" Jack asked Terminator 9.9.

"It looks like this is it, the beginning of Judgment. Although, the terminators won't be coming just yet, _right_?" The past Danny asked.

"Not yet, but you will know when it comes. When the time comes, you must fight back and do whatever it takes to destroy the terminators," future Danny explained to his past self. "Common Tuck, it's time to ditch this place."

"Right behind you, dude," the future Tucker smiled while giving a thumbs up.

Danny took his medallion before going over to Tucker and Terminator 399's side. The three of them glowed, and then disappeared. Everyone looked at the place where the future Danny, the future Tucker, and Terminator 399 disappeared at. Tucker and Valerie, then started holding hands including Danny and Sam.

Meanwhile, in the future, Danny, Tucker, and Terminator 399 returned to their timeline. Everyone in the group shouted and clapped for the mission being completed. Valerie rushed over to Tucker before kissing him passionately on the lips. Sam did the same with Danny.

"Nice going, techno boy," Valerie smiled.

"Hey, you know I'd do anything to protect you, baby," Tucker grinned before kissing his girlfriend.

"Everyone!" Danny called to get everyone's attention for his final announcement. "We have been fighting these sons of bitches for about a year. We are getting close to winning this war against the machines. The machines tried to send their terminators back in time to prevent us from winning, but we fought back. Now, it is time for us to end this once and for all."

Danny ended his speech by stabbing a knife onto the table. Everyone looked behind them as they all saw outside in a pile of rubble, a robot hand appeared and they could all hear a voice.

_"Where am I?"_


End file.
